herofandomcom-20200223-history
Riko Sakurauchi
Riko Sakurauchi is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a second-year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Her image color is light pink. She is a member of Guilty Kiss, a sub-unit under Aqours. She is voiced by Rikako Aida in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Jeannie Tirado in the English version of the anime. Background Riko is a second year transfer student from Otonokizaka High School, who joined Uranohoshi Girls' High School after moving from Akihabara, Tokyo, and is in Chika's class. She is also neighbors with her. When Riko lived in Tokyo, she used to play the piano, practicing in the same room former student and μ's member Maki Nishikino did at Otonokizaka. However, an incident happened at a live play on which she was unable to play the piano due to scenic panic, and since then she wasn't able to improve on her play. After moving to Uchiura, Chika learns of this on Season 1 Episode 2, and suggests Riko to become a school idol with her and You, in hopes it would inspire Riko. Personality Riko is a reserved, polite and modest girl who likes indoor activities, acting as a foil to her friends, the more energetic Chika and You. However, while she is calm and mature, she often flies into a panic when under pressure, jumping to conclusions and making mistakes. Because of this, and a previous incident on which she failed to play the piano at a live audience, she does not think she is special, so she does not want to become a school idol. However, her friend Chika drags her into it, in the hopes this would inspire her to keep playing the piano. In spite of her reserved personality, Riko has cynophobia: she loses her calm when she sees a dog (or anything she deems similar to one), to the point of moving recklessly when faced with one directly. This is commonly seen throughout most of Season 1 (starting with Episode 2) and is finally expanded upon in Season 2 Episode 5. After she and Yoshiko temporarily take care of a dog in the same episode, her fear of dogs is revoked and she eventually gets her own in Season 2 Episode 13. Riko can also be a quite and playful girl, this is especially seen with Chika, an example being when she copies Chika's "normal monster" act to help Chika combat her hopelessness in Season 2 Epsiode 1. Additionally, after the events of Season 2 Episode 5, her interactions with Yoshiko cause Riko to start acting like her at times and be called "Lili" by her, which annoys Riko. Riko is also a fan of certain types of girls' love doujinshi, and is very timid about this. As seen in Season 1 Episode 7 and Episode 12, when her friends see her with said doujinshi, she panics and acts defensively by hiding them, saying they were only gifts. Clubs and Hobbies Her talents are playing the piano and viola, and is the compositor of Aqours. Her hobbies are painting, handicraft, and cooking.[1] She is also a fan of doujinshi manga belonging to two niche sub-genres of kabedon and agokui, under the girls' love ''(ガールズラブ gāruzu rabu) or ''yuri (百合 ''yuri)'' genre. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Outright Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Loyal Category:Tragic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Dimwits Category:Honest Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Famous Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Love Live Heroes Category:Insecure